Haruhi as Sailor Moon
by Shellcious
Summary: The host club decide to cosplay as sailor moon. With some VERY interesting complications when a certain Renge appears. WARNING: CORNY, and complete and utter ridicloiusness lies ahead... Don't judge it till you've read it, Disclaimer I dont own Ouran HC


The giggling girls straightened out their puffy yellow dresses and opened the doors to the third music room. Standing behind a blinding flash of white light and shower of blood red roses, stood a group of gorgeous young men, ready to fight for and against the evil forces of the NEGAVERSE!

The center of the masterpiece was a very serious looking Tamaki, cosplaying as an even sexier Jadeite. In the position of second rank general (directly behind and slightly to the left) was Kyouya; dressed up in a beautiful blue uniform as Nephrite. On the right side of Tamaki was the Hitchatin Twins, in a close embrace, one of them (The girls weren't sure which) was covered up in the Moonlight Knight's white masterpiece. The other as Tuxedo mask. Looking very deflated and annoyed was a Haruhi Fujioka 'cross dressing' as Sailor Moon, with her hands playing with the golden locks of a sleeping Hunni (Who was dressed up as Chibi chibi) The two were locked into a graceful heap on the floor in front of the boys. Standing taller than everyone else, in the background of the perfect image was Mori, as a much sexier (glasses less) version of Melvin.

3 Welcome ladies, to Sailor Moon! 3

For the Purpose of today's cosplay, the third music room was in complete darkness. Low wattage light bulbs in the shape of stars, moons and planets, were hanging in an elaborate recreation of the silver millennia from the roof. Nekowaza popped his head through the magic portal from his world of the dark into their world of the light and Gasped in Surprise at the sight that met him. He entered the room, "Ho ho ho" He chuckled, "it appears that…" Before he could say anymore a red rose was thrown at his feet. It then exploded in a bright flash of light, one of the Hitchatin Brothers (Nekowaza wasn't sure which) stood before him, evil smile on his face. "Have no fears ladies, the bright light of your smiles will be enough to repel this creature of the dark" Cried out Tuxedo Mask (which the girls were now pretty sure was Hikaru). They all swooned at this heroic act of bravery from the young twin. When Tamaki quickly rushed over and cried out "No Karou! You mustn't upset him, or you shall be cursed!" Then a white rose landed in front of Tamaki's feet, and he stopped. The moonlight knight, which had to have been Hikaru, because Tamaki had called Tuxedo Mask Karou, dropped from the sky. "Nothing can harm you if you believe in yourself" And then the twins disappeared in another flash of light, causing Nekowaza to flee the scene of Crazies.

Any source of light in the room dimmed to complete black. The beautiful voice of Tamaki was heard in a reverberated echo throughout the room. "hahahahaha" he cackled evilly, "All these little girls will provide EXCELLENT energy for the Negaverse!" Then each girl's body lit up. Someone could have sworn they heard Haruhi mutter to herself, 'dam rich bastards'. The girls cried in excitement, a couple even fainted. Kyouya's palm lit up with a plasma ball as he 'collected' the energy. "Excellent, now we will definitely be able to release the evil forces of the Negaverse" Growled Kyouya. This was Haruhi's cue. Unenthusiastically Haruhi allowed herself to be placed onto the window sill by Mori.

With the faint light came from the window, a very romantic image of Haruhi's silhouette appeared. "Hold it right there" she said in her usual monotone… The twins face palmed, Tamaki nearly lost his composure. Hunni & Mori looked at each other from their hiding place near the window sill, but it was Kyouya's facial expression that really did it for her. How someone managed to squeeze so many words into his cold, barren eyes Haruhi would never know. It was the death stare of a life time. If Haruhi wasn't in such a precarious situation, she may have found the whole thing a tinsy bit funny. The stare was a one of a kind trademarked Ootori approved stare. It screamed, 'if you don't start to take this seriously, I will raise your debt to an unimaginable number' Haruhi shuddered, and all the fan girls cried with excitement thinking this was merely part of the act.

Haruhi continued on with her lines, but tried to jazz them up a bit, "I *Dramatic Pause* am Sailor Moon… Annnd In the name of the Moon I shall right wrongs and triumph over Negatrash and that means you!" She ended in the signature pre battle taunt pose that the real Sailor moon finishes with, complete with crescent moon background It was at this point that Mori threw Hunni up onto the window sill, "AND I am Chibi chibi! and in the Name of the moon I will PUNISH YOUUUUU!" Towards the end of the speech Haruhi had really started to get into it and was disappointed when the familiar growl of an eclectic Motor was heard throughout the room.

Renge appeared on her podium of impending doom. She was cosplaying as Sailor Mercury and didn't look the slightest bit cute. The twins face palmed, the act was just starting to get good, and Haruhi was acting so OOC it's not like her to actually bother trying to get into something like that. Also it was nearly time for them to come in and save their toy from the evil clutches of the Negaverse (aka. Tamaki and Kyouya) Everyone stood, waiting for Renge's usual speech, and she began on no different a note than usual. "WRONG!" she croaked in that frog like tone, the lights coming on too fast for anybodies likings, before moving into what she considered to be a romantic undertone,

"Ahhh, Ouran Host Club does Sailor Moon. Most of you got the character perfect, But we need to get Mori involved" At this all of Mori's fans screamed in delight at the suggestion, "Hmmmm let's see… He's a Kendo champion… Hmmm I know!" she exclaimed after a few seconds of puzzling, "Sailor JUPITER!" Renge cried with glee. "It suits him perfectly! Sailor Jupiter is the Martial arts champion of the Sailor Scouts and Mori is the ultimate fighter… Next to Hunni of course!" All the fan girls screamed in delight.

Cue crickets, "…" Mori turned, trying to make it look like he suddenly remembered he had to be somewhere important. Instead he found himself being encircled by a crazy group of fan girls.

Meanwhile Renge was busy with a sewing machine, which had suddenly appeared on her podium of impending doom. After a couple of seconds she held up a cute, 'there is no way Mori is EVER going to fit into that, look at how tiny it is' Sailor Jupiter suit. The cry of MOE from the fan girls could be heard in Australia. Renge passed the suit down to the fan girls, who had now quieted and were very carefully passing the delicate suit around, each person touching it, smelling it, before it finally made its way to the inner rim of girls. The last person to receive the suit was rather small and timid looking, she walked up to Mori shyly and got up on her tippy toes to whisper something in his ear. All the fan girls were now screaming with rage. How dare she! Mori stood back up, with a complete look of fear on his face, he looked towards Haruhi begging for help.

Tamaki and Kyouya looked at each other, 'she is worse than the Negaverse' they thought. How on earth were they going to regain control of the situation, and if that wasn't bad enough Tamaki had been separated from his 'daughter' by the clump of crazy fan girls and was busy panicking on her safety. It was at this moment that Tamaki had another one of his 'grand ideas' he clicked his fingers and Hunni, Hikaru +Karou and Kyouya all listened closely.

However…

At the same time Haruhi suddenly had an idea, the only way to save Mori was to try and get all the Fan girls away from him, and the only way to get the fan girls to leave him be, was if there was a distraction. Haruhi looked at her Moon Crescent wand, she couldn't believe she was about to do this. Sticking her right hand in the air she cried "Ouran Host Club POWER!" Suddenly dramatic music started, and Haruhi turned a shiny pink, with only her eyes visible, she blinked them twice before being spun around… What the hell is happening? Was the only thing racing through Haruhi's mind at that time. Ribbons encircled her body and she changed from her sailor moon suit into a cute little pink dress, with black Mary Janes, her wig disappeared and her short brown locks formed themselves into cute pigtails.

All the fan girls had forgotten about Mori and were now screaming with MOE at the transformation happening in front of them. The last thing to appear was a big pink bow on top of Haruhi's head, then she pulled a Boohi San pose. "I am Haruhi Fujioka, and in the Name of the Host club, I will triumph over evil fan girls and scary lady managers, and in general everything cute cuddly and resembling a bunny rabbit!"

Back with the boy's…

"Ah Boss, sounds like a great plan but looks like Haruhi beat you too it." The Hitchatin brothers said plainly. Tamaki disappeared to his mushroom corner before reappearing, "My daughter is sooooo cute, just look at her, in those ribbons and the pink dress, and the frills, and the EVERYTHING!"

"The boss is such a perv" the twins began their usual taunting whispers. Mean while Kyouya was standing in the darkest corner of the room, an evil smile playing on his lips. Everything was going according to his plans and there was no need to tell Haruhi he added a couple thousand yen to her debt to make sure it worked.

Haruhi stood in front of Renge, a grim smile was playing with her lips… No one pisses Haruhi off and gets away with it. "Book worms like me, just can't stand Okatu's like you" then she lifted up her book wand (instead of a crescent moon wand) and began circling it around her head, "BOOK WORM POWER" she cried dramatically. A blast of bright pink erupted from the book, knocking Renge from her podium. Haruhi then turned to the evil figures from the Negaverse. "Now, it's your turn" smiling she slinked over to Tamaki and Kyouya. Tamaki shook in fear. She transformed back into Sailor Moon, "Chibi chibi! ARE YOU WITH ME?"

"HAI!" Cheered Hunni

And even after all that hard work from Haruhi Mori still ended up in the Sailor Jupiter suit… The timid looking girl was actually quite strong and after beating Mori to a pulp, he was defenseless against the fan girls quick hands. "Sailor… Jupiter?... Are you with me?"

"…"

The cosplay returned to normal, meanwhile Renge moped Tamaki style in a corner, when suddenly an idea struck her and she began writing a fanfiction about everything that had happened to them.

The End.

A/N- It ends sorta suddenly I know _ But I like it… I think hahahahahahahaha Ummmm yea, hope you enjoyed, please leave a review if you have time. Like I said on my other story I sorta have a you R&R me and I'll R&R you policy _

Thanks for reading this far

Shellicious _


End file.
